Musings
by Shinigami Flame
Summary: A fanfic to test the HTML format, which I have just learned. First Sonic fanfic, so go easy on me, aiight? Chapter 1- Tails thinks about creating the Tornado and its worth.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in relation to it. Sega and Nintendo do.   
  
This is a test fanfic, so it's very, _very_ short. I'm testing HTML. A great friend told me recently how to do this. I hope I can do this right…   
  
Why am I posting Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics, when I never have before? Well… I needed some sort of medium-ish thingy. I also played Sonic earlier, but what's your point? And besides, it's nice to take a break from Anime fanfics… I hope…   
  
Okay, this takes place during Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. So, without further ado... 

**_Musings _**

_Mechanical Tornado: The Miles Prower Story _

* * *

Tails POV 

  
  
Tornado.   
  
My creation.   
  
I had made it myself, from small scraps of metal. A little bit of paint. Spare parts from all of Eggman's busted machines. I had gathered them over the years. Soon enough, I had been able to put together a decent, simplistic design for Tornado. I had poured my heart into the Tornado. I had even torn apart one of my older aircrafts so it could live.   
  
The engine served very well for the Tornado.   
  
Taking a leaf from Eggman's book, I did research and programmed the Tornado to change form. Helicopter, racecar, whatever I may have needed to fight. It took a lot of extra time, which I usually did not have. Luckily, Knux-kun helped me out a little bit. He handed me the tools while I worked, read passages from the books to give me ideas, and even helped me dig up some spare parts.   
  
When I say _dig up_, I mean that literally. Knux-kun was a very successful treasure hunter, and he didn't hesitate to get a little bit dirty. Knux-kun was my biggest help in my project.   
  
Sonic-kun was my biggest influence.   
  
I had always dreamed of helping out Sonic-kun somehow in battle. I didn't want to simply tag along in any more of his battles. How many times have I simply followed him around, sometimes getting into his way? I wanted so much more for this. Sonic-kun had been my friend for so long. I had to repay him. Somehow…   
  
**Somehow**…   
  
Tornado was the idea I had to aid Sonic-kun. It was a perfect idea.   
  
Of course, I have to add that _Tornado_ was not the original name. The **original** name for this was _Project Hunka Junk_. The name was Knux-kun's idea, but he had a somewhat more colorful one. _Project Hunka Shit_. I don't think Sonic-kun would be very pleased to hear that one all of the time. 

**_Shadow-Fox: At this point, I'd like to add that if you change the language on SA2:B from English to Japanese (Language, not Text!), you can hear Knux say "chi" when he digs and doesn't find anything, and "kuso" when he gets an E rating after a level. Chi means "damn", and kuso means "shit." Knux-kun is a potty-mouth! He even says 'kuso' when you play your game starting from King Boomer Boo, at the screen that scrolls up and explains the current situation! I laughed so hard at that part! And that's why he's a potty-mouth in this story. _**

  
  
When it had been finished building, Knux-kun and I threw ourselves into a dictionary, searching for a good name. Knux-kun seemed fond of using names like _Hell Raiser_, but I didn't approve too much. The machine seemed more of a transportation gadget than an attack gadget, anyway. Even though I had spent so much time on the weaponry. I was so proud of the weapons I had installed on the machine. Almost as much as the machine, itself. I told Knux-kun this.   
  
"Then that's it!" Knux-kun smiled. "We'll call it something that moves fast and can destroy anything in its path! That can be a great name for this hunk of metal!"   
  
We searched for some really good names. _Hurricane_? _Squall_? Perhaps even _Cheetah_?   
  
"How about Twister?" Knux-kun asked.   
  
"It sounds too much like an ice cream to me," I answered, shrugging. "Not only that, but this thing doesn't really look like a Twister…"   
  
"More like…" Knux-kun grinned widely. "… _Tornado_!"   
  
We laughed at this name. We thought it was very silly. But eventually, we stopped laughing. It was a **_perfect_** name! It fit!   
  
"Knux-kun, that's a _great_ idea!" I told him. "_Tornado!_ It's perfect!"   
  
And so, instead of _Hunka Junk_ or _Hunka Shit_, we had _Project Tornado_. That sounded so much better, in my opinion. Of course, Project Tornado, I feared, still had many, many bugs in it. I had to test it.   
  
Knux-kun suggested I use Amy Rose to test it out. But Sonic-kun would have flipped out completely. I had to test it. I was the only other one who was able to reach the controls and pedals, so I couldn't use a Chao. And if worse came to worst, I could always fly out before Tornado blew up.   
  
That was how Knux-kun put it. When I heard that, I wanted to kill him so much. I didn't want to think that my creation, the great Tornado, would be a flop. I had spent **months** on it. So, the night before the test run, I went back to the Tornado and attempted to fix it up, taking off some of the parts I didn't need, and fixing the crucial parts. I think that helped out more than anything else I might have done.   
  
The next day, Knux-kun and I were ecstatic to find out that Tornado ran like a charm. Of course, it wasn't able to hover and shoot very powerful shots like I had originally planned it to, but it could move. It had a decent jump for something weighing over 500 pounds. And the controls were perfect. Absolutely **perfect**.   
  
Next was to test the transformations and how they worked. The airplane traveled like it had been born to fly. In some way, it was, too. The racecar had some trouble getting accelerated, but it had awesome speed once it got going.   
  
I had never been happier in my life. Not since the day I had first helped out Sonic-kun. But that's a different story. Sonic-kun tells it better, anyway.   
  
The next step was a slap of paint. In the end, Knux-kun and I had slapped more paint on us than the actual Tornado. We gazed at it lovingly. It was so perfect. But it needed something else. Knux-kun painted on the name, while I did the signature tails. The tails like the ones wagging happily behind me. A sign it was my vehicle. And I was proud of it.   
  
When it was finished, Knux-kun and I celebrated, breaking open a bottle of wine and hanging out with the Chaos we have been raising. We ate fruits, berries, and sweets, and drank more wine than we had ever drunk before. And we got pretty drunk from that. But how does Knux-kun expect an eight-year old kid to fare while drinking wine? 

**_Shadow-Fox: Okay, so I doubt Knux-kun and Tails-chan drank countless bottles of booze when the Tornado was completed. But I'd have drank a lot of beer if something good happened to me, too! And I think drunk people act funny!_**

* * *

  
  
I gazed at the surrounding areas. It was breathtaking. Sonic-kun had told me to run. By now, I was standing on so many barrels, levitating slowly and descending every so often. I had found an upgrade for the Tornado that fit like a charm. It allowed the Tornado to hover. It sure looked better than the hovering device I made up. Guard robots were everywhere in the curving, wild highway. Even on the sides, behind the billboards.   
  
My picture was hanging on cyber billboards. **Wanted: Miles "Tails" Prower. For the aid of the escape of the dastardly criminal, Sonic the Hedgehog. Reward.**   
  
I had wiped away my record of local hero. Previously, I had stopped a roaring fire in the Town Center. I was awarded a Chaos Emerald. I created a false one from that emerald, but that's an entirely different story.   
  
I sighed and started thinking. I stroked a condor I had picked up on my way. A little guy named _Omochao_ said that there were 15 animals trapped in the highway place I'm at. The animals I had saved would be able to help the growth of the Chaos. But I was positive I only had the skill to save barely half. It didn't matter much to me, however. I could always come back to look for those animals.   
  
_Is all of this trouble really worth it?_ I asked myself. _Is it worth the risk to attempt to escape? After all, Tornado isn't perfect. It could still malfunction. I could get caught. Is this worth it?_   
  
A thought came to me. Amy Rose. She was escaping with me. She was probably playing with a sea otter I had saved right about now. Amy loved Sonic-kun. She adored him. I had to make sure she'd be safe, so she could see Sonic-kun again. Honestly, I hate her attitude she has, concerning chasing Sonic-kun, but my conscience is telling me to help Amy escape.   
  
I have to escape. I know I have to. Not just Amy that has to be safe. Sonic-kun, too. He told me a fake hedgehog, named _Shadow_, was after the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic-kun was being framed for the entire thing. He had enough on his hands. He didn't need to worry about Amy-chan and I.   
  
And there was Knux-kun, too. He'd be mad if he found out I gave up since I had gotten so far. Knux-kun was always one to strive for excellence. He's constantly pissed at himself if he doesn't do just as well as he had expected. He wants us to be strong. That means me, too.   
  
I smirked happily, a new thought dawning on me. No matter what some people may think, I'm of much more help than one would suppose I was. Sonic-kun and Knux-kun are friends of mine. They'd more than happily bend their backs over for me. Sonic-kun is in trouble, and as far as I knew, so was Knux-kun. And I wanted to make Sonic-kun proud of me, to help him out somehow... Something worthy enough to repay him for his kindness over the years.   
  
**This was my chance.**   
  
With renewed vigor, I leapt from the platform, hovering to the next platform. I was ready to do this. I _had_ to. And I was ready to. 

**~Owari~ **

  
  
So… How was it? Should I continue? If I do continue, though, don't expect frequent updates. I'm working on some Anime stories that are taking up most of my time. One is chapters away from ending, two are one chapter away from the beginning. So… Do you mind? If I continue, will it be a good or bad idea?   
  
Well, anyway, if I continue, I'll change gears. Sonic POV, Knux-kun POV, then onto the Dark side of the story! Six chapters… Ooooh… But it's not so damn bad for a first video game fanfic here!   
  
... If you want me to continue, who should I do next? 


End file.
